


The blessed and the lowley

by orphan_account



Series: Autistic Mizuki | Selene [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Autistic Character, Autistic Mizuki | Selene, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Team Skull are all a bunch of nice people represented poorly by six members, Team Skull are all a bunch of soft and respecting people, You | Elio | Sun has Asthma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: USERNAME GUIDE:- Nanu - Anything cop- Guzma - it's either some self-deprecating inside joke or something about team skull (more on team skull one later)- Plumeria - anything with poisons- Sun - PinkSunrise, always- Mallow - I'll let you guess- Olivia - MOUNTAINMOUNTAINMOUNTAINMOUNT-- Gladion - Identity crisis jokes
Relationships: Guzma & Plumeri | Plumeria, Kuchinashi | Nanu & Mizuki | Selene
Series: Autistic Mizuki | Selene [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656394
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Damned brat and Cursed child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **USERNAME GUIDE:**  
>  \- Nanu - Anything cop  
> \- Guzma - it's either some self-deprecating inside joke or something about team skull (more on team skull one later)  
> \- Plumeria - anything with poisons  
> \- Sun - PinkSunrise, always  
> \- Mallow - I'll let you guess  
> \- Olivia - MOUNTAINMOUNTAINMOUNTAINMOUNT-  
> \- Gladion - Identity crisis jokes

**ABAC (Assigned Bastard at Cop)**

_Cop_at_Birth has logged on! ^v^_

Cop_at_Birth: Guzma, prepare the couch 

Bug_Totem: I don't like the sound of that 

Cop_at_Birth: Well neither does she [attatched picture] 

Bug_Totem: Dude, that's disgusting 

_Poisonous_Plum has logged on! ^v^_

Cop_at_Birth: She's my fucking niece 

Bug_Totem: ... 

Poisonous_Plum: ... 

Bug_Totem: I'll prepare the couch

Nanu stared at his phone, hoping for some sort of miracle. The ride from Mountain Lanakila would be long and boring, then they'd be in Tapu Village, then other many stops before stopping at Ula'ula meadow. Nanu wanted Selene to wake up before a meeting later in the day, but she was tired and... he couldn't bear to think of how panicked she would become if she opened her eyes now, on a bus with many loud tourists and their spoiled crotch demons. Nanu hoped many would get off at some station before the meadow, but most tourists wanted to see the meadow, no matter age. 

Just like this Arceus-damned entitled mother. 

"Well, he deserves it!" The mother shouted, upsetting many riders again. "He's always been a good boy! Plus, he just now got a break from school-" 

"No shit, lady. Now leave. If you continue this I'll have to call the trial captain." Calling the cops wouldn't do anything, as it was still Nanu's vacation time. Molayne would be able to do something, though. "... or team skull." 

The lady gasped. "TEAM SKULL!?" Selene began stirring in her sleep. Shit, he should not have added that comment. "ARE YOU THREATENING ME AND MY SON!?" 

Before Nanu could answer, the lady stomped to the very front and began arguing with the driver about something - probably about throwing Selene off the bus. Nanu knew that wouldn't happen, after all, he could see the many team skull grunts hurrying to the next bus stop. The lady would instantly hop off then wait for the next bus. Most tourists did. 

And finally, that moment came. The bus stopped and the driver asked everyone who valued their life to get off, team skull were on their way in. All the tourists did, including the entitled mother and her child. That's just a win-win situation. 

Nanu looked around the bus to see an old couple, Hala, Hala's grandkid, Olivia, and some up and rising artist in Galar all still staying in their seats. The grunts all happily paid for their tickets or helped another grunt pay, Nanu couldn't help but smile, those idiots really were good at heart. His attention was caught by the two Team Skull members behind him, Lillie and a girl in a wheelchair. "I'll pay for their tickets, too," said the grunt currently at the front. "Thank you!" 

Nanu turned his head backwards and was quite enjoying the look of discomfort on Olivia's face. She had a pair of grunts sitting in front of her, a pair behind her, and a pair sitting across from her. The old couple didn't seem to mind in the slightest and even began talking to one of the grunts. Tyler, if Nanu remembered correctly. Tyler had grandparents that were supportive of his Team Skull path, he had soon after gained a lot of fame among locals on Ula'ula. That must be Tyler's grandparents, then. 

In front of Nanu sat only two grunts and the admin. And, naturally, the admin was staring at Selene. 

"Did you even check ABAC?" Nanu raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "You would know who she was if you did." 

The admin quickly checked the red phone held by white gloves. "Your niece?" 

"Yeah," Nanu responded. No point in expressing more emotion (or giving more information) than necessary with this kid here, blonde, young, pale skin, green eyes... a bottomless appetite... that abysmal Type: Null - or was it Sylvally? Nanu couldn't remember. "I'll be taking the couch until we can build a new room or you'll move in with Guzma." 

Nanu smiled as the admin's face grew red, a shadow falling over it, too. "You're dead, old man." 

Nanu had shortly after lost his sense of time, until he finally stood in front of his station's door, Selene in his arms. Nanu would've opened the door himself, but Guzma did just that before he even could think of opening it. "Welcome, back, officer. I'm guessing my Lillie flower's got your stuff." 

Nanu rolled his eyes and pushed past the gang leader, careful to make sure Selene didn't accidentally slam her legs into either man. Really, carrying and eleven-year-old the way Nanu did was an art in and of itself, not to mention doing it uninjured. Nanu didn't know what genius he thought he was by trying to carry Selene by her broken ribs, but he ended up carrying her like a ニャース*. If he had carried Selene like a Meowth, instead of a ニャース, she'd probably have her leg dislocated. Not to mention the blood that would leave a trail from her back to the station, she'd probably lose her spine if he did that, too. 

The officer gently placed his niece on the couch - more like a glorified bench with a bunch of pillows. The window between the two bookshelves that happened to be _right above the fucking thing they called couch_ was covered by a pitch-black blinder that was made from some type of cloth. Nanu sighed as he covered Selene's body in a blanket, the cute ガーディ and ウインディ** pattern clashing a bit with the purple pillows. Guzma came up from behind and attached a black blanket to the bookcases, encasing Selene in darkness. Nanu took out his pokéball and sent out his Persian, quickly giving it a command. 

The officer picked up a notebook, ripped out a page, and began writing. 

_ゆっくりしてください***..._

Selene woke up to sudden harsh pain in her foot, similar to that of Mother taking the chair and- or Uncle readying a punch to- or Auntie getting Selene's other Uncles and Aunts to help her- or that time her cousin tried to break Selene's arm. The memories kept on flooding into her mind, slowly ebbing away to let the real world catch up. The first thing Selene knew was that she was not at home, she was in this dark space, this loud space. She heard rain and thunder and voices and creaking and footsteps and screaming and a storm and shattering and- and- and- 

Suddenly, a pair of warm arms wrapped around her, a familiar scent calming her. A hand began to stroke her head, monotone, slow petting Selene liked. Uncle Nanu always did that. It smelled like Uncle Nanu. Uncle Nanu was nice. 

"Shh... I'm here, Sunshine." Selene hugged the person at the familiar nickname. 

_Uncle Nanu._

Sun never talked to the boy miss Burnet had for an assistant, though he had met him. Sun always stood in a stall during the great festival of fire, water, grass, and earth. People would buy everything from the souvenir stones - and art of drawing complex patterns onto tiny pebbles of gravel passed down from generation to generation in his family - to some of the largest berries and fruits. One year, Sun couldn't sell as many Pataya berries because one of them was the size of his head, which had lead to the discovery of how more than half of the Pataya berries being nothing more than seed and skin. Damn environment. 

At this rate, he wouldn't ever be able to meet the boy again! Customers never stopped coming and taking a break now would be rude of him, as they were still in 'flow' time. As the shop was named 'water' - after the fact that the Moana**** family had always been the water-trial captains for hundreds of years - they decided to call the two states of customers ebb and flow. When it was calm they called ebb, which was when everyone could take their breaks, and when it was hectic they called it flow. They could even place a general margin for when these words were in place, thanks to Akala Island's personal side. 

www.akalaalola.com 

All islanders who lived (legally) on Akala Island had an account, but only some knew how to log in. First, you took your legal last name, then your serial number, then you were logged in. Many of those who logged in posted ads instead of doing things like vlogging, but there were those that did their own thing. Mallow became famous because she always posted pictures of everything from the food she made to the grass-types she grew or took care of and the occasional picture with grass-type experts. Mallow had quite a large fanbase, they got very excited when she made rant posts. Specifically, rant posts about incompetent trial-goers. Sun was honestly quite honoured to be featured in one, as Mallow rarely made those. 

Then, time stopped. Sun had run the cash-whatever-machine at the front on autopilot for so long he didn't even notice until there was such a lack of customers nothing seemed to happen. There was a girl from team skull and Plumeria in one corner, a fat tourist and her toddler in another part, and- holy shit it was him. 

Except, he was somehow more beautiful in the soon-to-start-setting sunlight. His green eyes sparkled in such a way they seemed to hold their own universe, his blonde hair seemed oddly soft and clean in the light, his skin had a slightly tinted hue, the lips were oddly red, and- the boy made eye contact with Sun. The blonde's gaze stayed for a few seconds before his cheeks grew red. 

The blonde approached Sun. Oh, dear Tapu Lele. Oh no. Oh, dear Tapu Lele. Oh no- "Uh... hi..." 

"Hello..." Sun could feel how hot his face was. Sun quickly looked town to see if the blonde had- oh, items. It was a keychain with the charms of the four guardian deities, some hair clips in a bag, a fashion magazine, some charm bracelets, a Chikorita plush, and a 'pokécare' catalogue-magazine. At the sight, Sun instantly went into the right mode. "Sorry about that, dear customer. Would you like to purchase those items?" 

The blonde snapped out of it and held out the items. "Yes, please." He looked around before he leaned in and whispered. "I've heard you sell wigs." 

"Yes, we do, here's the catalogue." Sun handed the blonde the wig catalogue and quickly added the items to the registry. "Do you want any pointers or tips for your face shape? Or do you want tips on how to put it on or keep it in place?" 

The blonde only kept on searching with his finger pointing under what he was looking at. Then, he stopped completely. "This one. This is the one I want." 

Shiroi-Murasakino A. No. 1007 

"Of course, come with me, I have to measure your head." Sun brought the items and the boy to an area out of view from the inside, the door covered by a black cloth. Inside was a lounge of sorts, open windows, two couches, hell, one could see a kitchen peeking out from behind the counter and bar seats. took one of the seats and put it in the middle of the floor before placing the blonde on it. "Sit still, this will only take a minute." 

Sun threw the items onto the couch, grabbing a measurement rope instead. 

**Akala gays (and Mallow and Lana)**

_PinkSunrise has just logged on, ugh._

PinkSunrise: Finally off... 

MallowsGarden: You don't sound happy about that? Are you terminally ill? 

PinkSunrise: No, I just realised I'd probably never meet the cute blonde I told you about a few days ago. 

MallowsGarden: That's gay. 

MallowsGarden: But in all seriousness, why don't you ask for help? 

PinkSunrise: What am I meant to say? 'Hey, have you seen a hot blonde? I've got a crush on him but he doesn't even know me?'? 

MallowsGarden: Yeah. 

_Rockhard_Ladymaountain has logged on, ugh._

Rockhard_Mountainlady: I'm about to add a very gay and very much in the middle of a crisis boy 

MallowsGarden: oh no 

PinkSunrise: oh no 

_Welcome, FluidMotions_FluidGenders, I guess._

_I guess your new name is GayCrisisTM now._

GayCrisisTM: So, uh, thank you very much, Kahuna Olivia, I appreciate it very much. 

MallowsGarden: Lol, there are like twelve people who really shouldn't be here but are because we made this. 

Rockhard_Mountainlady: What's your problem? 

GayCrisisTM: I kind of saw a cute boy in a store but I forgot to tell him my name and I'm too embarrassed to search him up 

MallowsGarden: That means you and Sun can search together! 

PinkSunrise: oh no 

GayCrisisTM: oh no 

_AdultWorm_NotAPsycic has logged on, ugh._

AdultWorm_NotAPsycic: All of you, go to bed, it's three in the morning. Gladion, son, I can see your screen's light from the kitchen, you ain't hiding shit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Nyarth, the Japanese name for Meowth. In this case, it means a Meowth from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn or Sinnoh.  
> **Japanese names for Growlithe and Arcenine, the reason why Nanu thinks of their Japanese names will be explained later.  
> ***Yukkuri shite kudasai, which translates to 'take your time' (google translate, but verified by the group).   
> ****Hawaiian for ocean. (verified by the group) 
> 
> Also, almost everyone's queer because I make the rules and I want that.


	2. Habituating and Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reason for Nanu thinking of the names differently:  
> There are not only physical, but also behavioural differences between the same species of pokémon if they come from different regions, even if it isn't enough to make a regional variant.  
> For example: An Arcenine in the Kanto, Sinnoh, Hoenn, or Johto regions will look like a normal Arcenine while an Arcenine from Alola would have significantly less fur, an Arcenine from Unova would have sharper teeth and less fur, an Arcenine from Kalos would drop fur during summer and gain fur during winter, and an Arcenine from Galar would become a furball during winter.

Selene woke up, it was dark outside and the rain was harsh against the windows, the sound cutting through the quiet air like a pointed Katana in a master samurai's hands. Pouch, Mother's Meowth that now was in Selene's possession, was sleeping on a desk, curled up between two grey Meowths and a blue Meowth. They all took deep, heavy breaths. Selene's eyes didn't take long to adjust to the darkness, only needing three or four seconds more to fully adjust. There was a blanket with a cute Growlithe and Arcenine pattern on her body and something else, which was... a Krookodile that was lying next to her, at the edge of the bed. A Honchcrow was resting on the chair, a pink and dark purple Absol with red accents- must be type changed or some sort of Zoroark fusion. In the middle of a carpet laid a Sableye, the round stone in a bracelet she wore gleamed. By the door lay a pack of grey Meowths, centring around a grey Persian. 

Selene felt oddly alone. 

A loud clap of thunder broke out, scaring anyone who was awake but Selene. The ghosts who dared show themselves disappeared the moment light shone through the blinds. It didn't really bother Selene, she had been through more sudden things in her life. She didn't like it here, it was strange, erratic, unpredictable. At home, it hurt, but there was a pattern to it; do something bad, you're hurt. 

Uncle Nanu honestly didn't seem to care about anything, he probably just took Selene away from Mother to hurt her more. Selene didn't like how he hadn't hurt her yet. He was only doing this to gain her trust, most likely. That could be the only answer, no one liked someone like Selene, someone who acted this way just for attention. This was all Selene's fault. 

She saw crutches leaning against the foot of the bed. She had to return them, she'd be fine without them, someone needed them more. 

She was just being selfish and unreasonable. 

Selene moved the blanket off of her and moved down the bed, reaching for the crutches. She grabbed them and began moving out of the room, down the stairs, and out the doors. She closed the front door behind her when she made her way outside. She didn't know her way around here, but she should be able to find the hospital eventually. It couldn't be that hard to navigate through a garden, despite the darkness and size of it. 

Selene thought she was out of it after a while - and she was, it was just... Selene didn't think she'd end up lost in the forest with no way back. Ugh, her hip hurt so much after that fall. Still, she needed to press on, she'd rather die a lot further away from public view than here. If someone walked to the edge of the garden and looked down, one would be able to see Selene. She couldn't let that happen, then someone would take her to the hospital so she could drain more from the system than she already had. So, Selene forced herself up and continued, despite the pain. 

It was around that point she lost all sense of time, before she could at least say if something took less than a few hours or more than a few minutes, now she couldn't even tell. She had pushed for so long she didn't even know if she'd ever been free to begin with, it was stupid. Still, she had to continue pushing on, as someone was approaching, and fast. The bushes ruffled and she couldn't get away quick enough until- 

A black and yellow, luminescent eeveelution hopped out in front of her. It looked upon her for a short while before the yellow lights turned green, giving off a calm aura. It started singing and Selene somehow felt... lighter. A few cracks were heard and Selene saw her cast (since when did she have it?) slowly break open to reveal her other foot, dry from being inside the cast. All pain Selene had previously was suddenly gone and Selene understood it was because of this strange Umbreon. The singing stopped and the lights returned to normal, the rain began falling again - harsh as before - and the moon began shining. 

And the Umbreon was gone. 

Selene sighed and continued, hoping to find something, anything. With the crutches in her hand, it was much easier moving than before. Selene didn't feel the need to run, no one would find her anyway, she was too far gone. If they sent out Houndooms or Stoutlamds to search for her, she'd probably be dead anyway. 

... for some reason, the thought was comforting. To disappear either way, with no one able to find her after she's gone. How pleasing of a thought. 

Selene didn't notice where she was waking until something whimpered near her feet. Selene looked down to see a small pokémon with a leaf in its mouth. It now had tears in the corners of its eyes. Selene bent down to try and help it, only to be hit by a pokémon move which sent her flying into a nearby ditch, pain erupting from her side. A few seconds later, the crutches were thrown onto one of her shoulders by a Fearow, except something was wrong. 

The fur around its neck was shorter and instead of only the outer feathers being pale at the end, all feathers were pale at the end. The beak it had was sharper and the eyes keener. That was when Selene knew that if this Fearow didn't kill her, it would certainly watch. 

A larger pokémon - one with grey and white fur and some bamboo in its mouth - came into view. Before anything else, it clawed away at Selene's side, right where she had been hit earlier. Selene could almost hear how her flesh was ripped from her body. She couldn't, though, it was hard hearing anything over the thundering rain and the adrenalin pumping through her blood. The pokémon was readying another attack when something dark purple moved in to protect Selene from harm's way. There were red accents in the fur and the body was pink and- and- 

A pair of warm arms gently picked up Selene. It smelled so nice, so familiar, just like Uncle Nanu. "I'm here, Sunshine." It sounded so nice, too. "Let's get you to the Emergency room." So kind. "Then, you'll finally sleep." So... why was he kind to her? She never did anything good, she had messed up yesterday, had started choking. It had stopped, soon after, but she had still been choking. "I- nevermind, let's talk about that later." 

Nanu had been sleeping nicely until 闇* had woke him up by shaking him. Nanu opened one of his eyes only to see the last thing he wanted to see, Selene's blanket with the cute Gardie and Windie pattern barely visible in the darkness. A shadow fell over the officer's face at the realisation of what must have happened. 

Nanu hurriedly put on a coat and ran outside, his pokémon soon following him. 災害** ran in one direction and all of them followed, because who didn't trust a psychic-type Absol? No one, absolutely no one. Nanu did somehow manage to keep up with his insanely fast Absol and soon found one of the worst nightmares he had gotten not even 24 hours ago. A Fearow and Pangoro were over Selene, ready to attack. 災害 moved quickly to protect Selene from any incoming attacks and Nanu picked her up, not caring if- _holy shit there was so much blood Nanu had no idea how Selene was still alive_.

He hadn't even noticed he held Selene closer. 

"Let's get you to the emergency room. Then, you'll finally sleep." Selene seemed to calm a bit at that, Nanu didn't know how, though. Nanu also noticed how Selene had somehow gotten rid of her cast. "I- nevermind, let's talk about that later." 

闇 got down on all fours, waiting to be mounted. Nanu sat down, holding Selene close to him with one hand, and holding onto 闇's spikes with the other. The pokémon set off in a mad dash with a pace quicker than anything he's ever seen before. The trio ran through mud and dirt incredibly fast, ending up on a road quicker than anyone could've imagined. 闇 ran quicker than lightning and within seconds they were in front of the hospital. This would do. 

Nanu got off and walked in, Selene pressed closely to his chest. 

**Akala gays (and Mallow and Lana)**

_PinkSunrise has just logged on, ugh._

PinkSunrise: Finally off... 

MallowsGarden: You don't sound happy about that? Are you terminally ill? 

PinkSunrise: No, I just realised I'd probably never meet the cute blonde I told you about a few days ago. 

MallowsGarden: That's gay. 

MallowsGarden: But in all seriousness, why don't you ask for help? 

PinkSunrise: What am I meant to say? 'Hey, have you seen a hot blonde? I've got a crush on him but he doesn't even know me?'? 

MallowsGarden: Yeah. 

_Rockhard_Mountainlady has logged on, ugh._

Rockhard_Mountainlady: I'm about to add a very gay and very much in the middle of a crisis boy 

MallowsGarden: oh no 

PinkSunrise: oh no 

_Welcome, FluidMotions_FluidGenders, I guess._

_I guess your new name is GayCrisisTM now._

GayCrisisTM: So, uh, thank you very much, Kahuna Olivia, I appreciate it very much. 

MallowsGarden: Lol, there are like twelve people who really shouldn't be here but are because we made this. 

Rockhard_Mountainlady: What's your problem? 

GayCrisisTM: I kind of saw a cute boy in a store but I forgot to tell him my name and I'm too embarrassed to search him up 

MallowsGarden: That means you and Sun can search together! 

PinkSunrise: oh no 

GayCrisisTM: oh no 

_AdultWorm_NotAPsycic has logged on, ugh._

AdultWorm_NotAPsycic: All of you, go to bed, it's three in the morning. Gladion, son, I can see your screen's light from the kitchen, you ain't hiding shit. 

Rockhard_Mountainlady: Holy fuck. I just saw Nanu. 

MallowsGarden: Really? 

AdultWorm_NotAPsycic: Why is this surprising? Besides it being in the middle of the night. 

Rockhard_Mountainlady: Other than Nanu walking in with a ten-year-old bleeding so much she's practically a vegetable? He's crying. 

Rockhard_Mountainlady: And the rest of his team walked in. 

Rockhard_Mountainlady: And the trial captains, and Guzma. 

Rockhard_Mountainlady: Things are wierd. 

AdultWorm_NotAPsycic: Do you want me to come and get you? 

Rockhard_Mountainlady: Can't, need to support Hala. 

MallowsGarden: Is he crying? 

Rockhard_Mountainlady: Yeah, and the nurse looking over our room looks so done with this shit. 

PinkSunrise: The Nurse is Burnet when we're meant to be sleeping. 

MallowsGarden: Yah. 

GayCrisisTM: See ya later, mom. 

_GayCrisisTM finally logged off._

AdultWorm_NotAPsycic: No. 

_AdultWorm_NotAPsycic finally logged off._

_MallowsGarden finally logged off._

_PinkSunrise finally logged off._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yami, the nickname for Nanu's sour, red, crocodile boy (Google translate, verified by the group)  
> **Saigai, The nickname for the absol (verified by the group)
> 
> Yes, I will stop using the Japanese characters for names the chapter after they've been introduced. Why? Because I know there are people that can't read them, me included.


	3. Gifts and Fishing (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally my favourite chapter, the one where I get to dump my pokémon headcanons.

Selene woke up in a room, familiar but somehow off. Perhaps it was louder? No, that wasn't it... right! Selene could actually see really well now. She was lying down, the blanket with the cute Growlithe and Arcenine pattern laid on top of her. The walls of the room were all really a dark grey, the ceiling the same shade. The Krookodile next to her seemed a bit chubby for a Krookodile and even lacked the fur on the edge of the black patterns and spikes that she had seen among many Krookodile. Perhaps, whatever was going on with the pokémon yesterday applied here? After all- 

"Ohayo, Serene-chan." Selene turned to look at the speaker, but couldn't, as a large Krookodile was in the way. "Watashinonamaeha Guzuma... desu." 

Okay, this was really poor language skills, who said a sentence suffix _that_ way? Had he even heard the language he was speaking before? Selene could understand it, it was just so Arceus-awful she felt the need to slap him. But slapping people was bad, mother had taught her that. Even if it was a bad touch day and someone touched her. 

It had hurt when her cousin had put a hand on her shoulder- the door opened with a creak. 

Selene tried to sit up, but while rising, she suddenly felt a harsh wave of pain radiated from her side. She fell limp and couldn't help but clutch her side and bite her fingers. Mother said it was bad Selene bit on her fingers but mother didn't hurt Selene after, it was the only logical illogical logic she knew. "Selene, stop." Selene stopped and looked at the object dangling in front of her - a necklace that led to a blue drop-shaped pendant that had part of it covered in softened studs. "Bite this." 

Selene grabbed it, slowly, constantly studying Uncle Nanu's face (when did he switch places with the Krookodile?) for any change. Nothing. Selene began biting the studded part and- holy Arceus this was amazing. The pendant wasn't so hard Selene couldn't bite it without breaking her teeth but it also wasn't so soft in bent in her mouth, this was amazing. Selene didn't even notice she was sitting until the door to the room was thrown open and in stormed a little lady with purple hair and she was actually not above Selene. Okay, that happened. 

She spoke so quickly in the foreign language Selene couldn't even make out words. It almost seemed as if she was actively trying to talk quickly. Didn't matter, though, Selene wouldn't understand her anyway. The Krookodile sat in front of Selene, his head reaching Selene's own. Wait... Krookodile was sitting on the floor, Selene just now realised she was sitting on Uncle Nanu's knee, then what just caused that easy wind of gust to her side? 

Selene slowly turned her head in that direction, Krookodile doing the same. A small, flying bug-type pokemon was gently blowing a breeze on Selene. 

Krookodile seemed to read her mind and used an iron tail to smack the Masquerain into the ground. 

Guzma, Nanu, and the girl all stopped to look at the fight. The three of them squinted at the two pokémon in unison. Krookodile and Masquerain both shoved themselves in the corner, uncharacteristically close for those two specific pokémon*. "Now stay there, you two." The pokémon clearly didn't understand but felt intimidated enough to just nod. "Ready, to go, Selene?" 

Selene nodded. 

The Akala mall was actually pretty nice, aside from the noise. Selene was holding onto Nanu and Guzma's arms, trying her very best to not have a meltdown right _then and there_. Nanu tried to set a pace that was quick enough for Selene to get out of the most crowded areas before she had a meltdown but slow enough so she didn't have to run, which was incredibly hard. Guzma sighed for the umpteenth time as Nanu slowed down. 

"Hey, Nanu, why don't we just let Selene pick the pace?" Guzma asked, gesturing a bit. 

"She'd stop completely and we wouldn't get anywhere until after the mall cleared out." 

"... really?" 

"Yeah, now let's go."

Nanu set a new pace and guided Selene around the mall. Guzma followed like a dog following its master, the earlier conversations in his head. The one at home where Lillie, Sophocles, Molayne, Acerola, and Plumeria all decided they wanted to throw Selene a welcome party. A smile crept up the leader's face when he remembered Nanu turning the idea down and instead proposed everyone got her gifts instead. Guzma already had a gift planned since the day Selene came, he knew she'd enjoy it. 

Guzma stopped when he noticed where the three of them were, in a ball repaint shop. They'd repaint any pokéballs one had for a sum. Or one could buy custom ball kits - kits where one could redesign their pokéballs - or ask for a pokémon to be put into another pokéball. Really, there were tons of things one could do. in this shop and Guzma wasn't even sure if he knew them all. A tug at his shirt brought him back to reality, snapping him out of recalling everything about this place. 

"Sorry," Guzma apologized. "I was a bit caught up in my head." 

"Let's just get this over with." 

The time seemed to fly by in Guzma's head after that. After Selene had gotten her premier ball a paint job, they went clothes shopping for Selene. The three worked together to find a few articles of clothing that actually worked; Guzma made the general fashion statement (he hadn't won Ula'ula's yearly fashion contest for seven years straight for no reason), Selene picked out materials she liked, and Nanu was the translator. Then (after Selene had gotten a fabulous pencil from that store), they had walked into the electronics shop that was merged with a Gameshop. Selene had gotten herself two charms and a pillow in that store. 

Then, they had lunch. It really wasn't a fancy place nor visible if one didn't really look. Guzma could understand why Nanu liked it, though. The Kantonian music playing softly, the traditional Sinnoh foods, the whole Johto aesthetic, not to mention the Hoenn pokémon walking around. All of them were therapy animals at a minimum - as evident by their blue necklace with a 'help' imprinted in them. Some had Anxiety and PTSD training wristbands on them, others had things like depression, bipolar, au- oh hey, that Erureido** had not only blind and deaf training but also tons of neurodivergent stuff. That was, in all honesty, rather noble of it. 

"Hi, may I take your order?" 

"We'll have three number two with two glasses of water and-" Nanu looked over at Guzma "-one glass of sparkling water." 

"Got it! Your order will be here in a few minutes." The lady walked away and Guzma looked over to Selene, who was playing with a stim toy she got. 

Guzma laughed. "Strange kid, there." 

"Shut it," Nanu laughed. Guzma couldn't help the smile that crept up his face. 

"Mmmmmnya~" Lana yawned as she stretched. Kiawe's arm was resting over Lana's shoulder and Mallow's legs were crushing Lana's feet. Lana kicked her legs up to send Mallow in the wall and carefully moved Kiawe's arm before jumping down from the bed. "Hup!" 

"Lana!" Mallow leaned over the edge. "Why'd you do that!?" 

"Because-" the door slammed open to reveal a certain Scraggy. "-it's almost time for breakfast." 

Scraggy grabbed Lana by the arm and began dragging the girl away. Mallow followed to the counter in the kitchen, where many plates were laid out, all with some vegetables and one piece of roasted toast. Some had fried shimp on them, too, while others had sliced berries. 

Mallow sat down at the barstool in the middle. 

"Good morning, Mallow," Sun chimed, flipping a pancake in the frying pan. "Good morning to you, too, Kiawe." 

"Mornin'," Kiawe grumbled, sitting down on the barstool next to mallow and practically laying half his body on her shoulders. "What's for breakfast?" 

"A good trial captain lunch!" Lana petted the Scraggy in Sun's seat, humming while doing so. "Uncle Yo always calls it that, and mom just kind of accepted it. Harper is a bit miffed about it, though." 

Sun let out a laugh and put three pancakes on each of the trial captains' plates. Lana instantly began putting whipped cream on her pancakes and chomped into them, the thin slices of batter tasting deliciously with the sweet whipped cream. The water trial captain also began shovelling berries into her mouth, filling her mouth with a variety of tastes. She couldn't help but squeal. 

Sun sat on top of Tappe, his cute Lapras. Scraggy - who Sun already had picked out a nickname for but wouldn't tell it to the pokémon just yet - sat behind him, hugging him and biting on his shirt. Lana sat on another Lapras, that one being Glecier. Mallow, Payaya (Mallow's first pokémon ever, a normal Bonsly), and Rustle (a newly hatched grass/ground Rowlet) all sat on top of Speede. Kiawe had to stay back, though, as he was having a depression in his mood, Sun hoped this one wouldn't last too long. 

The three of them steered out into the sea, only stopping when the shore was a tiny line near the horizon. This was where the Moana family usually fished for pokémon. 

The three of them threw out their rods, ready to play the waiting game. 

Blue. The ocean was a deep, deep, wonderful ocean blue only achievable in Alola. The tides were calm and hardly visible, only noticed by the most attentive regular-fishers. An occasional water-type pokémon would jump out of the water to put on a show for the group or to ask for treats. Every few minutes, a pack of pokémon would swim by under the surface. It was nice. 

With a warm light breeze hitting them, it was pure bliss. The suns were a bit above the horizon, the orange sun slightly higher than the pink one. Alani was nearing the cloud-line while Ruzova was only a few bits above the water. It was nice. 

There was no need for socialising, talking would scare away possible catches. Besides the many simp, shimp, and koi they caught, there were a few gulls. They definitely had enough food to sell in the open market later today. It was nice. 

Then, "look out!" 

A large wave came crashing towards the group, the three ride pokémon deciding it was best to push through it. Tappe and Speede both came out with their passengers, but Glecier came out without Lana. _Lana didn't have any pokémon and the only other place could have gone was into the sea. Lana was in the sea. Lana was in the sea. Lana was in the sea!_

Before thinking, Sun dived into the water. The dark and murky ocean did not look anything like the paradise it was perceived as from far above. Lana was floating to the bottom, slowly falling asleep for the potentially last time in her life. Sun swam down and grabbed her. (His lungs were burning). He began swimming up again, closing in on the surface at an incredible rate. (He lost too much air with each movement). He resurfaced for a second and held up Lana before falling down again. (At least Lana was safe). He fell under the surface, his lungs filling with water. (He wanted to cough so badly but he kept it down t the best of his abilities). It was dark and he was alone, here, under the surface. (Deep, deep down). 

Today was a nice day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Krookodile and Masquerain would never willingly spend time with each other because of their similar prey. Both eat a bug-type-filled diet with minor dark types. This gets even worse because non-domesticated Krookodile and Masquerain actively provoke and attack each other (Guzma's Masquerain is not domesticated, but is caught) and domesticated pokémon. Selene learned this from school.  
> **Gallade, would be エルレイド from Nanu's perspective. 
> 
> Shimp, because I like to imagine there are pokémon that cannot use moves and are used for food (which is when they gain a new name!). Clawitzer become shimp while Clauncher become simp, they taste slightly different and people genereally prefer simp, but there are those like shimp more.


	4. Gifts and Fishing (part 2)

Erureido had come to visit them during their meal, talking with Selene with its psychic powers. After it had left, there really wasn't much dinner left, though. Selene had touched her food a bit but was mostly playing with it. Every time Nanu asked why she wasn't eating, Selene just signed 'full'. Usually - if the last few days had been any indicator along with her unnaturally slim body - she was incredibly hungry and would eat almost anything, she had a surprisingly big appetite for someone so small. 

They left after Selene put her chopsticks down with one hand and stared at her chew necklace for a few seconds. It was smooth sailing for a few hours, Selene followed Nanu and Guzma through a few stores and got four more gifts (one of which was the cutest little scarf Nanu had ever seen). Then, it had to go to the distortion world (naturally). 

"Is she meant to do that?" Nanu looked down at Selene who was swinging from side to side, keeping her eyes closed while doing it. 

"Shit..!" Nanu began to lead Guzma and Selene away, towards a dark alleyway. "Listen, we need to get her as far away as possible. I'll explain later." 

With a certain urgency in his step, Nanu guided them through the dark, stone alleyways. He didn't get far, though, as Selene gained sudden strength to pull out of both men's grasps, only to be grabbed by both wrists by Nanu. The police officer dragged his niece around a corner and Guzma followed. He instantly regretted it. 

Nanu had his arms wrapped around Selene, keeping her pinned to his body. Selene, meanwhile, was kicking and flailing her limbs, hurting both herself and Nanu with the erratic movements. Nanu turned his head towards Guzma, his eyes staring right into Guzma's soul despite the facial reactions to being in pain. "Come back later, I'll text you when she's fine," was all he said. 

**Team Cranium**

_Meningitis_boss has just logged on, do they have any beer?_

PoisonHead: Welcome, Guz. 

Meningitis_boss: Hiya, Plums 

Meningitis_boss: I don't really know what to do 

PoisonHead: Why? 

ADHDskull: How come? 

Meningitis_boss: Well Selene just attacked Nanu and he seems somewhat fine with it 

ADHDskull: Is this the autism girl? 

Meningitis_boss: Yes 

ADHDskull: I'm gonna work under the presumption she has the important hyper-inputs and does experience meltdowns. 

ADHDskull: Where are you? Where have you been? Has is been loud/bright/filled with smells? 

Meningitis_boss: We've been in the mall, so yeah 

PoisonHead: Why are you asking all these questions? 

_DisabledSkull has just logged on, do they have any beer?_

DisabledSkull: We're trying to find the cause and if it was voluntary. Also, you're doing great, Ty. v3v 

ADHDskull: v3v 

_DisabledSkull just left, will they get beer?_

ADHDskull: Was it crowded in the mall? 

Meningitis_boss: Yes, we almost always walked into people 

ADHDskull: >:/ 

ADHDskull: Did she ever get to a quiet and dark place? 

Meningitis_boss: Not sure if it counts, tbh 

ADHDskull: Near-darkness, a soft musical number in the background, no smells, y'know. 

Meningitis_boss: Nope, then 

ADHDskull: ... 

PoisonHead: ... 

ADHDskull: ... 

PoisonHead: ... 

ADHDskull: ... should we tell him? 

PoisonHead: Guz, I don't give a flying fuck what you do, but never blame her, under any circumstance for what happened, kay? 

_ADHDskull just left, will they get beer?_

_PoisonHead just left, will they get beer?_

Meningitis_boss: You didn't have to leave 

_Meningitis_boss just left, will they get beer?_

Selene wanted to run. She didn't deserve his forgiveness. She just wanted to slap his hand away and leave. 

But she didn't. 

Of course she didn't, she wasn't an idiot. If she ran now, it would only hurt more later, it always did when mother caught her- 

Nanu moved - Arceus knew Selene didn't want that, look at the bruises he got - to have Selene's head against his shoulder. He didn't say anything, not that it mattered. Selene had already figured it out. He was disappointed, the silence couldn't mean anything else. When mother was disappointed, she always grabbed a chair. Uncle Nanu would probably do the same. 

"You still tired, sunshine? You look paler than ever." Did she really? How could she? "Hey-!" 

Selene was tired, she couldn't sleep last night and she woke up early, she had just started attacking Uncle Nanu out of stress and she had - at best - gotten a two-hour nap. Did she even eat anything? It was hard to remember. Yes, she ate, she had to have eaten. Did she drink anything? 

... no. She hadn't drunk anything since yesterday. Guess she deserved it. 

Selene put a hand to her arm only to realise it was wet, drowned in sweat. Goodness, she really should've drunk something. Instead of fainting - like many would have probably done - Selene leaned back again Nanu, chew necklace in her mouth. Burrowing her face into his shoulder. 

(The loudness was still echoing in her ears. As was the brightness, now that she thought about it. _Everything still hurt._ ) 

When Guzma came back, which was incredibly late, he wasn't sure what he expected. But seeing Nanu and Selene rest together, leaning against each other, was one of the cutest things ever. He just couldn't help but snap a quick picture to send to Lillie - she lived for this stuff. 

And he was indeed ignoring Nanu's shirt being on the other side of the alleyway. 

Today was a nice day. 

That was all Sun could think as a distant splash was heard. 

"Let's hurry to the shore, we need to get you to the hospital," Mallow said. Though her voice held a neutral tone, her worried expression told enough of a story. "I..." 

Mallow looked away. 

Lana glared. "Mallow, what happened?" Lana had just regained her proper hearing, whatever happened a few years ago outside her vision was like the void itself: hardly existing. She _needed_ to know. "Mallow?" Mallow seemed... guilty. "Mallow, answer me. Please. Please, Mallow, I need to know." 

"... I'm sorry, Lana." Mallow pulled Lana up from the water at onto the seat. After recalling Tappe and Glecier, she hurried to the shore. Lana didn't move, she just silently stared into thin air. She barely registered anything around her. Before she knew it, she was in the hospital. 

It clicked, then. "Sun drowned." 

Lana's muscles gave in and warm, wet tears began streaming down her face, dripping from her jawline. She put her hands to her face. It didn't do anything, but she preferred it this way. Mallow's hand on her back slowly rubbed in circles. It didn't help. What could? Absolutely nothing. Her cousin - the person who always listened to her, the only one in the whole world who could fish with her for hours on end, the only person to care about Lana getting the perfect pokémon as her partner - gone, like sand running between her fingers. She couldn't help but whimper. 

Sun woke up to a rhythmic beeping. It felt hollow, artificial. 

He opened his eyes to a familiar place, the hospital. A blue shadow was looming over him, its white eyes glowing just as strongly as the ceiling lights. That had to be his Scraggy. That simply had to be Drizzle. Right, he hadn't told Drizzle of the nickname yet. What was the last thing that had happened? 

Right, it had been a nice day. 

He had fallen under- no, jumped in. Lana had fallen under, he had jumped in. 

They had been fishing. But they weren't alone. 

Who else? 

Mallow. 

Sun shot up when he heard the door open, followed by the steps of heels and a Nurse Joy walking in. She held a clipboard and a pencil, how quaint. "Ah, you're awake. Since you came in unconscious, we haven't gotten your name. May we have it?" 

"Sun Moana." 

"Well, then, Sun! Pleasure to meet you! You woke up just in time, too. I came here to wake you up, as we wanted to run an asthma test." 

The intercom turned on, the quick jingle catching Lana's attention. "Could Lana Moana, Mallow Mauu*, and Kiawe Ahi** come to room 302? Thank you." 

"Let's go," was all Lana said as she jumped down and began walking as if she knew the hospital by heart. Mallow followed. 

Lana eventually opened a door more lacklustre than usual. Mallow felt guilty, but Sun had clearly instructed her beforehand. (Just the thought of him sacrificing himself broke her). They entered the almost-empty room, looking around. Kiawe was sitting at a bed where a Nurse was instructing someone about something. The duo approached the bed, taking step after step, getting closer and closer, until they finally saw who was in the bed. 

"Mallow! Lana! There you two are!" 

Lana fell to the floor, more tears streaming down her face. "Sun..." 

"... I thought you were dead!" Lana sprung up, hugging Sun closely. 

Sun gently wrapped his arms around her, holding Lana close. Neither said anything, they just held each other close, reuniting. To them, the room didn't exist, it was just them. Sun and Lana. Lana and Sun. Sun didn't care about the warm tears that landed on him, it was a nice change from the cold-as-ice medicine he had breathed in a few seconds ago. Though Sun didn't see it, Lana was smiling. It was a genuine smile, one of those almost no one saw that only came when the person was really happy. That kind of smile. 

"Um... excuse me..." Lana and Sun both snapped out of their happy moment to look at the nurse. "Thank you. I'd like to propose that you get your partner registered as a service pokémon-" 

"He can't." The Nurse looked over at Mallow, who was holding up her hand. "He cannot afford that, not now, not tomorrow, not until Lana has gotten a pokémon of her own." 

"Ma'am, what about the rest of his family-" 

"Pokémonless. So whatever you had planned, it needs to be postponed until the situation is resolved." Mallow stood up, her most menacing glare burrowing deep into the Nurse's soul. "Unless you propose he possibly puts himself in danger without someone to save him?" 

"We have-" 

"Not happening, Lady. Not even a rental." Mallow was standing right in front of the nurse, glaring right into the deepest, darkest, most isolated corner of her heart. "I may not be the best friend for him, but I certainly won't let him break his promise, so don't even think of it." 

Quivering against the nearby nightstand, the nurse only managed to voice a few words. "Of c-course, my fault." 

**Moana, Mauu, and Ahi idiots chat**

_Yay! BabysitterMallow has just logged in! Hi~kyute!_

BabysitterMallow: Hey, @ChefChefRealSmooth , mind if I bring over Kiawe, Lana, and Sun for the night? Thanks! 

_Aww... BabysitterMallow just logged out... No~kyute..._

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Grass in Hawaiian, though there is a risk it isn't, as it hasn't been confirmed by the group. (botched for aesthetic reasons)  
> **Fire in Hawaiian, has been verified by the group. 
> 
> Is it easy to tell I wrote my way through writer's block?


	5. クチナシセレネ and Lana Moana meet!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the beginning. Now, our two main characters' paths split, to reunite later.

"Lana, could you deliver this to the Ula'Ula island king's house? Sun needs to rest and we can't trust Sarah and Harper with it, since they're so young. You understand, ae?" 

"Sure! You got it, dad!" 

That was really the only explanation one needed to understand why Lana was now standing in front of the Island Kahuna's door, drenched, with a package. She had already pressed the doorbell, so she found no need to knock or press it again. All she had to do was wait. Someone would come eventually. 

The door opened only slightly, showing a spring of light and a shadow in that spring, with glowing, blood-red eyes. The red eyes seemed to avoid eye contact, dancing their focus around her face, but never her eyes. What a strange person that had to be, not making eye contact. The shadow disappeared, followed by sliding noises. Then, the door opened to reveal the person. 

She was short - a bit shorter than Lana but by far more intimidating. Those red eyes made eye contact for a second, and Lana could barely stand. Those eyes looked like they had seen _everything_ bad the world had to offer. Perhaps it was for the best this girl in front of her didn't make eye contact. 

Lana stepped in, just past where the door would move, and heard a sudden slam. 

"I... uh... I've got a package for... uh... Kuchinashi... Se... Serene?" 

The girl nodded. Oh. Oh my. Oh, dear Tapu Lele. 

A mute customer. 

Serene pointed at the small box then at herself, raising an eyebrow. Lana barely finished nodding before Serene grabbed the package and walked tho place it on the dining table. 

Serene instantly ripped it open. Many Meowths jumped several metres into the air, the nearby Golisopod and Salazzle pushed themselves against the wall, Persian shot up from her sleep, and Absol - which was clearly Nanu's, as evident by the pink skin and dark fur coat - simply turned his head. The only pokémon (or human, for that matter) that didn't flinch or react with any sort of emotion was a Kantonian/Johtonian Meowth with a scar on its face. 

Serene threw the ripped-off cardboard on the table and picked up the Meowth, carrying it like one would carry a young child. For a second, Lana wondered where the loud purring came from. 

Serene used one of her hands to pull out the necklace in the box and hand it to the Meowth, who happily put it on her. She then proceeded to absolutely drop the Meowth without warning and ran up a set of stairs on all fours, somehow both making a ton of noise and next to none simultaneously. Only half a minute later, Serene jumped down the _entire set of stairs_ with a bunch of blankets and plushies. She then proceeded to jump onto the entire couch. 

The Meowth grabbed Lana by the hand and dragged her over to the couch, pushing her on it next to Serene. A blanket was thrown over Lana - after a towel had been thrown - and a plushie stuffed into her arms. Serene moved a bit closer, moving the egg between them. 

... what just happened? 

**Moana, Mauu, and Ahi idiots chat**

LanaGoLooong: Hey, I might be stuck on Ula'ula? I won't be coming back until tomorrow, at least. 

PinkSunrise: WE WERE AT MALLOW'S LAST NIGHT. WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE STUCK ON ULA'ULA? WHAT DID DAD DO????? 

Lana simply put her phone away and looked towards the TV screen. 

Molayne sighed as he put down the groceries. He had gotten a message about how he would have to look after Selene, and he was happy to do that, she didn't talk and most likely didn't understand anything he said, so he didn't get stage fright simply from looking at her. Plus, he didn't need to worry about eye contact, stuttering, needing to touch someone at certain times, properly expressing emotions, read emotions all the time. Selene was easy, comfort her when she stops stimming, don't talk to her, let her touch you when you're both comfortable, keep a straight face, and don't scream. 

He pulled out his Klefki to open the lock only to find the door opening by itself. Did someone break in? 

Molayne opened the door a bit to see Selene resting against Lana on the couch, both sleeping. Then the package must have arrived. Molayne couldn't help the smile that crept up his face. 

He dragged the groceries inside and put them on the table. He turned off the TV - that had since long stopped playing a PG Brycen-man movie. Then, he tenderly wrapped them in the fallen blanket. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing comfortable Selene, she just excretes this vibe that makes me go 'hhhjjajajajajjhahahhjhjhjhhjhjhjjh'. That's a good thing!

**Author's Note:**

> CURRENT KNOWN TIMELINE:
> 
> Nanu (birth) -- Mizuki (birth) -- Gladion (birth) -- Sun (birth) -- Selene (birth) -- Selene (official diagnosis) -- Mizuki starts abusing Selene -- Nanu meets Selene -- Lillie runs from Lusamine -- Gladion runs away -- Sun meets Gladion -- Mizuki (apprehended) -- Selene is taken to Alola -- Sun and Gladion meet -- Selene goes home -- Selene (runing away attempt) -- Selene (first Meltdown in Alola) -- Sun (nearly drowns) -- Lana falls asleep at Nanu's house


End file.
